Roofs and various components thereof are subject to being damaged by strong winds, either of a sustained variety, or in gusts. It is common for a roofing installation to be guaranteed up to a certain wind velocity. When a roof is damaged by high wind and a question is raised as to the guarantee wind records from the nearest airport or other reporting station may be relied on. However, this is often highly inaccurate as winds often are extremely localized. There may be a strong wind at a given site that will damage a roof, while the nearest airport or other reporting station may be miles away and may record a very low wind speed, or even a dead calm. Furthermore, at many airports and other weather reporting stations it is common practice for the wind velocity be be read and reported manually at predetermined intervals. The time at which the wind speed may be recorded may differ quite substanially from the time of a roof damaging high wind.
Thus, a need exists for a device that can be placed on or in close proximity to a roof and which will indicate when a given wind speed has been reached or exceeded. There are weather reporting instruments including wind speed devices which will record the maximum wind speed attained, and even the time at which the maximum speed is attained. However, such devices or apparatuses are quite expensive, and therefore are not adapted to be placed on or proximate to a guaranteed roof.